


Heated

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Teikou Era, This gets kinda dark at the end, mental break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his third year at Teiko, Kuroko unexpectedly goes into his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Kuroko’s third year at Teiko started with little fanfare. The warm spring was gradually changing into hot summer and the basketball season in full swing. His team was mercilessly beating the middle school basketball circuit this season, while his parents were working abroad for another month, leaving him and his grandmother alone at the house.

Whilst on the outside his life appeared normal, internally he had been struggling. His teammates were growing in leaps and bounds while it felt as if he was being left behind. He knew he wasn’t nearly as talented as his friends but he’d hoped he could become more useful on the court then he had been lately.

He winced when another twinge of pain stabbed his side. The morning started off rough with his stomach acting up the moment he woke up. He’d taken some antacids before he left for school, but they were taking their time to work.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulders, he flinched as they grazed his chest.

He had also woken up with sore pectorals this morning. Perhaps he pulled something he shouldn’t have during yesterday’s practice?

It was a few minutes past his final morning class when he climbed the stairs heading towards the rooftop.

He spotted Aomine at the door, completely absorbed with his phone. Probably perusing more Omega porn, Kuroko thought dryly.

The taller male had yet to notice him. Silently closing in behind the other he knee bumped the teen, nearly making him fall over.

“What the fuck—!”, Aomine exclaimed, turning around swiftly. His shoulders relaxed, though his annoyed expression did not. “Oh, Tetsu. Damn it, stop doing that. You know that freaks me out.”

“Hm.”

As per usual, neither of them had a packed meal that was particularly fancy, though Kuroko’s was far more edible. Another of Satsuki’s grand creations, he assumed. The Beta was a wonderful strategist, but her cooking skills left little to be desired. Poor Aomine’s lunchbox looked more like a crime scene than what he assumed was beef curry and rice. He caught Aomine eyeing his box with a longing quite similar to that of a starving dog.

“Is there something Aomine-kun needs?”

Aomine gestured his chopsticks at Kuroko’s own bento.

“You gonna eat all of that?”

He shrugged, “I’m hoping to.”

“For real? Usually you’re not very hungry,” Aomine said, eyebrows crossed in confusion.

“I’m a growing boy. Aomine-kun doesn't always get to eat my leftovers.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Please, the only part of you growing is your as—Ow!“

Kuroko’s fist embedded itself into his partner’s side. The smaller teen raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell?” Aomine wheezed, “So touchy Tetsu. I swear, you’ve been worse than Satsuki lately.”

Kuroko frowned, eyebrows coming together in frustration. His body has become a sensitive subject for him over the last few weeks. He had yet to lose the weight he gained during Spring break, no matter how much he’d tried. Instead, the pounds had spread to his bottom. While not originally flat due to his sports training, it was noticeably rounder than before.

Still, Aomine’s comment had stung.

Perhaps this is the start of a growth spurt, he reasoned. His parents were not tall by any means, both normal Betas, but they were still taller than him at this point.

He was just a late bloomer, he thought. He wondered how many people left in his grade were still unpresented like him, holding onto the innocent, milk like smell of childhood. Probably not much, if any. Most presented between the ages of 11 and 13, with the emergence of the ever dreaded puberty.

Suddenly, Kuroko was pulled out of his thoughts. Aomine had managed to catch him off guard, bringing an arm around the other’s shoulders. Kuroko tensed, the other’s skin rubbing against his gently. He nearly jumped at the heat he felt radiating from the other. All Alphas were notoriously hotter in temperature than the rest of the population.

The heat was surprisingly comfortable but also embarrassing. He could feel face flush, goose bumps riding up his arms.

Sweat slowly started dripping down his neck. Pretending to focus on his food to distract himself from the heat, his eyes followed the darker teen’s hands.

It was only recently that Kuroko had started noticing the more Alpha-like characteristics of his teammate.

Aomine had shot up in height and filled out considerably since his presenting in their second year. His personality was also more aggressive and compulsive than ever before.

It seemed the more they played Basketball, the more distant their relationship became. Kuroko hoped the other teen would find a worthy rival soon, but these past few games did not promise much as of yet.

He turned his attention to Aomine’s hand resting over his shoulders, his fingers long and calloused. Kuroko imagined placing his own hand over the other’s, wondering how it would feel.

Another twinge of pain hit him. He cringed. Was he coming down with something?

Unexpectedly, he found a nose grazing his bangs.

He threw Aomine a dark look, though the other was probably used to it, considering it appeared like any other expression on the reserved boy’s face.

At least the tanned boy had enough decency to appear embarrassed by the action, his cheeks rosy under his dark tan. “What? I can’t help it. You smell really good today, Tetsu. Change shampoo or something?”

He moved his head to the side, away from his partner. “And Aomine-kun reeks.”

Biologically Alphas, Omegas, and Betas have a particular range of scents, to better label them to others. While Omegas had sweet smells to better attract a mate, Alphas usually had the most variety of smells, though typically leaning more towards wood and spice. Each person had their own specific odor, unique to only them. Betas were the least odorous compared to the other aforementioned groups, their sense of smell also weaker as a result.

Aomine’s scent was a strong birch wood with a hint of pepper, which was equally inviting as it was overwhelming. Even a Beta could pick up on it. 

“That’s just pure unadulterated Alpha for you.” Aomine chuckled, his fingers playing with the back of Kuroko’s neck. “Get used to it.”

He blushed again, careful not to let the other see his reaction.

His teammates had been unconsciously more handsy since the beginning of the school term. Kise’s spontaneous shoulder rubs (which he violently rejected with a message from his fist), Murasakibara sharing his vanilla flavored candies everyday after practice, and the various side-looks and lingering touches he’d received from the entire team were all new experiences for him.

And Aomine.

Especially Aomine.

Recently, he had become more energetic, spending more time with the shorter boy outside of Basketball again. Whether this was a permanent change had yet to be decided. Still, he did appreciate the other’s company.

Kuroko just assumed that it was simply another part of the beast that was the Alpha. As the only non-Alpha player on the regulars team, he was bound to be treated with more care as they grew into adults.

Perhaps they were mistaking him as an Omega, a common occurrence between Betas and Alphas since the Omega population made up only 10 percent of the population. The lack of Omegas would be especially apparent in a school like Teiko, where Alphas were the majority, a common phenomenon in a sports-focused school.

Fingertips brushed down his spine, making him shiver involuntarily. This was edging into unknown territory, making him feel distinctly uncomfortable. “Stop that, Aomine-kun.”

“Stop what?”, Aomine asked, pupils dilated and staring straight into his eyes, with rapt attention.

“The touching, the scenting. It is very…intrusive.” He stood up, avoiding the other’s wandering hands and gaze. “I’m going to the nurse. I don’t feel well.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

He shook his head. “I’m perfectly capable of walking there by myself, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Aomine-kun, please,” Kuroko said. “I can handle myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hot.

His body was burning up fast, sweat soaking through his clothing.

The sleep had been fitful, the dreams blurry, confusing and, though he would never admit it, strangely erotic.

He remembered long limbs stretching across his body, enveloping him like a thick blanket.

Kuroko struggled to take off the covers. The nurse had been too busy with other students to notice his entrance earlier, so he’d snagged one of the empty beds for a nap.

He checked the time on his phone. Damn. He’d missed most of practice already. Akashi was going to kill him.

Running a hand through his damp hair, he shivered at how sensitive his skin was at the moment.

Something was definitely wrong with him today. His body was too warm. The heat most heavily concentrated near his groin, which to his surprise had gone half-mast already.

A part of him whispered something, which he immediately pushed down.

He headed towards the bathroom down the hall, looking to ‘relieve’ himself. He stumbled into the room; legs’ aching from what he hoped was a strange flu or something. Choosing the stall farthest from the door, he sat down on the toilet and started to undress.

Relief filled him when he unbuttoned the tight pants. He fisted his erection roughly, imagining large tanned hands grasping him.

The heat grew more overwhelming with each passing second, until he could barely breathe. His stomach clenching in anticipation.

He also winced at the cramps rising along with this heat. It was a difficult sensation to describe, feeling both incredibly horny and sick at the same time.

What was wrong with him? His mind was muddled with half-thoughts, emotions, struggling to link sentences together. A part of him already knew, but refused to accept it He was just sick, wasn’t he?

After 10 minutes of increasing frustration at having no release he switched tactics, sliding a hand down his back until it reached its intended target. The hole was irritated and hot but it sucked in his first finger with ease. He moaned at the sensation. He slipped in another finger and curled it into the moist heat.

Now using both of his hands, he tried again, surprised at the sensation. He bit his bottom lip to avoid crying out.

Moments later he found his release, a blissful pleasure made better by the cooling liquid released from his—

Well, Kuroko cursed at himself inwardly. He should have known.

The signs were all there, glaringly so.

This was the famed Omega puberty. He was an Omega. Just his luck.

The presenting was something studied during the first year, but because of his lack of Omega family members he had limited knowledge on anything to do with them. Why would he? The chances of being an Omega were incredibly low between Beta couples in comparison to Beta-Alpha or Alpha-Omega couples, but that didn’t matter in Kuroko’s case.

He should have paid more attention in class.

Most Omegas were females, with the rare male exception, like Kuroko. He assumed that he’d been going through pre-heat earlier in the day and with his antisocial tendencies, no one else had caught on. Perfect. Part of him wanted to punch himself, his lack of recognition of his symptoms especially embarrassing to someone who prided himself on his observation skills.

Slick slowly dripped down his thighs, making him shiver, it felt so good. His member was growing again. The refractionary period for Omegas is insane, he thought, if he was already throbbing so painfully again.

“Kurokocchi?”

He tensed.

Oh no. His luck can’t be this bad.

“I know you’re in there…”

Kuroko put a hand over his mouth; silently praying the other wouldn’t find him.

His heart echoed loudly inside his head, only adding to the eerie silence.

He had hoped to be left alone and that the end of the school day would have concealed him from the others. Alas, it appeared that wasn’t the case.

“You can’t hide from me, Kurokocchi.”

He felt tension in the air, thick and heavy, crushing any sound he could have emitted. A sharp Alpha odor filled his nostrils, sending his hormone ridden body into overdrive. A potential mate was nearby. His ears strained to listen to the soft click of footsteps approaching the stalls he was hiding in.

“Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi…”, Kise chanted over and over again, each time more and more desperate. “Come out, come out wherever you are! Pretty please? I won’t hurt you.”

His fingers wrapped around his mouth in a desperate attempt not to moan. The tightness in his abdomen grew tighter than before.

Bang!

He jolted, nearly falling off the toilet.

Kise had kicked open each door forcefully, the slams resonating throughout the silent room.

“You smell amazing" the other whined. “Where are you, Kurokocchi?”

The banging continued, driving Kuroko’s heartrate up even higher.

Suddenly, he saw Kise’s feet appear underneath his door.

The blond’s eyes peaked in through the crack that connected the door to the stall.

A wide, carnivorous grin appeared on Kise’s face.

“Found you.”

His bathroom door slammed open, nearly hitting the newly christened Omega’s knees. Kuroko closed his legs together, both fear and yearning blossoming within his chest.

Kise, despite how annoying he could be to Kuroko, was begrudgingly one of the most attractive teammates on his squad. His hormone filled mind focused in on the other’s lean body and broad shoulders, taking in his reddening checks and growing bulge. Like most Alphas, Kise was gifted where it counted.

He struggled to regain his composure. “Damaging school property is…. against the rules, Kise-kun.”

“So is not claiming your status.”, the blonde responded. “How long have you been hiding this?”

Kuroko looked to the side, avoiding the other’s intense gaze. “It was never my intent to lie to anyone. Up until today I thought I was a Beta like most of the world’s population.”

Two large hands pulled on his shoulders, bringing him so close to the Alpha. His face reminded Kuroko of a puppy with a new toy, eager and excited to play.

“This is your first heat? You’re…untouched?”

He tried to move, pushing back against the other’s sternum. “Please, restrain yourself, Kise-kun. We are above the laws of—.”

Kuroko bit his lower lip, a soft groan escaping. Kise’s hands wandering down his chest, long fingers playfully teasing Kuroko’s nipples.

“You’re so cute, Kurokocchi,” He said, voice husky, teasing. “So soft and delicious and all mine for the taking.”

The heat within his stomach grew, his hole once again dripping freely.

A fog began to creep back up from the recesses of his mind. The rational part of him wanted to go home and wait out this so-called heat. However, the darker, more primal part wanted something more. Kise’s surprising strength excited and terrified Kuroko.

Before he could move away, Kise hands had wandered down past his back. His hand grazed where his slick was flowing the most. Weakly, Kuroko grabbed the wandering hands and got them away but Kise took the slick coated fingers into his mouth. Licking the digits as if they were the most delicious sweets. “Hmm. You taste amazing. Like a little slice of heaven. So perfect.”

Kise unbuttoned Kuroko’s shirt quickly. His mouth found purchase on his nipple, licking the area around them, sucking hard. The blue haired boy could not resist gasping, his breath turning ragged.

“Kise-kun…” He felt the fire burn anew, the sensation like ecstasy.

He unconsciously pulled his teammate closer, legs wrapping around the other’s waist. He had to control himself, even though he’d rather continue with their session. “Kise-kun should stop. This is just hormones. Don’t do anything one might regret. I know…Kise-kun don’t feel this way about me, not really. It’s just our instincts.”

“Regret? The only thing I regret was not acting sooner. You smell so sweet, so ready for me.” Kise remarked, “I’ve always liked you, Kurokocchi. After we’re done here, I’ll take you to my apartment. My parents are never home, so we’ll have all the privacy we need. Wouldn’t you like that, Kurokocchi? I’ve got lots of pillows and blankets, so you can build a nest. "

His hands gripped Kuroko’s ass, squeezing the round, soft globes. The boy bucked at the sensation, placing his head onto Kise’s shoulder.

“So soft. I could bury myself between your legs for days. Such a lovely Omega. So small and fragile. So beautiful. Want to keep you forever. You’ll be mine to take every day, every night.”

Kuroko bit his lip, trying to hold onto his last vestiges of reason. “Kise-kun, I...You’ll regret this. We’ll regret this. You need to let me go.”

Kise pulled back, facing the teen.

Kuroko froze.

There was very little of Kise left in his expression anymore, his gold eyes nearly engulfed by blackness.

His Alpha canines had dropped, giving him the appearance of a hungry vampire. Kise smiled devilishly. “Mmm. Don’t want to. Want more. Taste so good. So good.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened.

Ah oh. Kise was losing control. He began to panic. He smelled the sharp rise of heady Alpha musk, the woody odor sticking to the roof of his mouth and tongue. He was starting to feel drunk on the other’s scent, nose buried into the blond hair of his companion. Kise’s fingers tightened, sending a wave of uncontrolled desire through him.

“Kise-kun…. Ah…Stop…”

“You heard him, you blond bastard! Let him go!” A voice from behind them, yelling.

Kuroko gasped, though whether it was from the newcomer or Kise’s wandering hands, it was hard to say.

If Aomine had been frightening on the court, he was even more so up close.

In a flash, the blond was pulled off the Omega and thrown backwards. Kuroko heard the breaking of what he guessed was one of the porcelain sinks.

A growl reverberated in the restroom, a heavy vibrating penetrating Kuroko’s chest with force. His stomach lurched, the heat within nearly unbearable. He felt the telltale heavy wetness again.

Like lightening Kise was on Aomine, hands shaped into claws. They rolled into the opposite end of the room, away from the door. The smell of both their ruts permeated his nostrils, making him nauseous.

Unlike many Omegas, Kuroko found he was not a fan of fighting Alphas in rut. Guilt suddenly ran down his spine. He had caused this. This was his fault.

Pulling up his pants, Kuroko ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

There was only one place he could think to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this sometime during the week. Also revising as I go along.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The locker-room was empty; most players within Teiko’s Basketball club were either at home or cram school.

Kuroko nearly collapsed against the lockers, legs numb and burning. His so-called Health class had said something about Omega heats being uncomfortable, but he didn’t think it would be to this extent. His composure was completely shot, the well-established poker face he had cultivated in Basketball rapidly evaporating.

No one had followed him, or so he hoped. He pulled out his phone, ready to call his parents. As he searched through his contacts however, Kuroko realized that his parents were still abroad. He thought about contacting his grandmother, but she wasn’t due back from visiting her village until the weekend. No one was home.

His finger paused over the short list of contacts, unsure of whom to call. His teammates were out of the question. While adult Alphas could control themselves to an extent, teen Alphas were particularly susceptible to their natures. Perhaps Momoi or Ogiwara could help, both Betas unaffected by his nature and trustworthy enough to keep him away from any Alphas. Just as he was about to make a decision, a voice called out to him.

“Kuroko, what are you still doing here?”

A cold chill swept down his spine. Another pang of heat pain struck.

Midorima adjusted his glasses; one eyebrow raised high, confusion prevalent on his face. Steam rolled off his shoulders, hair still wet from the showers.  
The heat-driven part of Kuroko enjoyed the view, hungrily soaking up the image of the fit Alpha like a sponge.

Like all the starting members of his Basketball team, Midorima was an Alpha. He had only presented at the end of their second year, though with his height and stubborn personality it wasn’t hard to guess what he would present as. He was probably the only one on their team that didn’t tease him about his previously unpresented status.

Bag draped across his large shoulders, it occurred to Kuroko that Midorima was leaving. His expression was a mixture between annoyed and something one might construe as concerned.

“You were absent from practice today. Akashi was concerned.”, He said. “Don’t tell me you were skipping with Aomine? You reek of him. And Kise. How unpleasant. Such unsightly Alphas. You really shouldn’t hang out with them.”

Kuroko struggled back onto his legs, using a nearby locker as support. He needed to leave. Any longer and his heat would become noticeable to the green-haired Alpha. “Thank you for your opinion, Midorima-kun. I will be sure to contact Akashi-kun when I return home. Now, please excuse me.”

He was almost at the door when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

“Wait. Your face looks rather flushed. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?”

He pulled back his wrist only for the grip to tighten in response.

“I would appreciate Midorima-kun letting go of me please.”

His nose caught the scent of the Alpha, a mixture of mint and fresh pine. He tried to keep up his normal blank expression, but it was difficult to stay in control.

“Please, Midorima-kun…I need to go home.”

A finger lifted his chin to look up at the taller boy. Kuroko heard Midorima lightly scenting him. He watched the emotions flicker across the other’s face: annoyance, surprise, and then interest. Midorima released the hold on his wrist, wrapping his arm around him instead.

Kuroko fell against the other, the tall boy’s strong scent making him disorientated. His teammate ran a hand through Kuroko’s hair, in what he supposed was an attempt to placate the boy. It worked. His shoulders relaxed, attention focused on the long lashes of the tall teen eyes.

“You are lucky you ran into me instead of the others,” Midorima said, trying to discreetly glance at the door before returning his attention to him. “They would not be as gentle as I would.”

Midorima positioned Kuroko against the wall, trapping him in with his arms. A blush appeared on Kuroko’s cheeks while squirming under the other’s intense gaze. The green-haired shooting guard lifted Kuroko’s wrist upward, using his left hand to grasp both tenderly. His other hand trailed lower down his chest. Kuroko gasped weakly as Midorima’s fingers stroked him over his clothes.

“The Aquarius are at the bottom of today’s forecast, while Cancers are in first. Thanks to Oha Asas’ horoscope, our compatibility is reported to be beneficial to one another. I’ll make sure you are taken care of.”

“And if they hadn’t been compatible? Would Midorima-kun have left me alone?” He asked, panting between breaths.

Midorima paused, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Fate would not have brought us together if that was the outcome.” He searched inside his pocket, pulling out a small container. “Man proposes, god disposes. Today’s lucky item proves this interaction was meant to be, Kuroko.”

“Is that lotion?”

“How perceptive of you,” Midorima said dryly. “Omega heats are usually well-lubricated, but the first ones can be damaging if not done properly. I do not want to deal with any injuries. You would have to miss the upcoming game and that would be disadvantageous to the team.”

“Such a caring sensitive person you are.” Kuroko deadpanned, “One would almost think Midorima-kun cared about me.”

The studious boy blushed more fiercely, gaze continuing to avoid Kuroko. “Don’t take this the wrong way. I just don’t want to hurt you. It would simply be better if you were taken care of here instead of by one of those ‘beasts.’ They wouldn’t care about your health.”

“Midorima-kun…I—”

“N-not that I’m worried or anything. About your health, that is. You’re a virile Omega going through their first heat. It would be excruciatingly uncomfortable to go through your mating period without the proper tools, which I doubt you have. And you don’t have to worry about any diseases. I am clean.”

Suddenly, Midorima forcibly turned him, his face now against the wall. He felt a nose drift over his scent gland. Kuroko moaned softly.

“I can see why those two idiots would fight over you. You smell amazing.”

A hand tugged at his zipper, pulling it down. Soon, he was divested of his pants.

“Hmm. Your sizing correlates with the average Omega p –“

Kuroko bucked his head up, glaring from the comment. Midorima rubbed his bruised chin.

The comment was not appreciated.

The flush on Midorima’s cheeks deepened and spread up to his ears. “This…this is a new experience for me. I’ve never been with someone before.”

“I don’t…want to be…compared to anyone,” Kuroko panted.

Midorima nodded, though whether he listened to Kuroko was up for debate. “D-Doctors suggest…. stimulating the Omega before e-entering for optimal breeding.”

A finger edged inside of him, the lotion-covered digit spurning him to squirm in ecstasy. The heat in his stomach was slightly eased. Another finger entered, larger than the last. This time, he moaned almost uncontrollably. Midorima enclosed his mouth upon his.

The fingers began to move further. He once again moaned into the other’s mouth, feeling the sharp canines begin to extend with his tongue.

Something hard dug into his back.

A proverbial bucket of cold water hit him.

No. Kuroko wasn’t ready for this. Even though his body was aching with want, the sane part of him was still terrified at the implications.

He hadn’t even had a girlfriend, much less had sex with someone.

He tried to pulled away but found this only made the fingers inside him go deeper. Kuroko sank his teeth into the Midorima’s bottom lip. Uncharacteristically, the green haired boy growled at the action.

Midorima glared down at him. His pupils were enveloping the green. Like Kise and Aomine, he was beginning to lose himself. He flashed his fangs, a typical Alpha response to show dominance.

A belt fell to the floor. It wasn’t Kuroko’s. He felt the other’s hot breath against his neck hairs. He stifled a moan. No, Kuroko argued inwardly. He would not lose himself to his heat, no matter how unbearable it was.

He heard the rustling of loosening pants. Taking this chance, he pushed back with his feet against the lockers. They both fell backwards, Midorima catching most of the impact. The taller boy wheezed, glasses fallen from his face.

“Kuroko, wait—!“

Kuroko rolled off quickly, picking his pants up as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be revising as I go along. I'm happy so many people have enjoyed this story. The reviews and favorites are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

His running slowed to a sluggish jog, his breathing harsh. He’d used a mop to block the locker-room’s door on his way out. Kuroko felt a bit guilty at how he left his teammate. Midorima’s frustrated yelling had echoed in his mind as he ran towards the 4th gym.

It was for the best though. 

Kuroko wasn’t some submissive little Omega ready to be handled by a strong Alpha. 

He was above this ‘heat’. 

Nevertheless, it felt as if his own body was betraying him. His body was screaming for him to mate while his mind was frantically saying no. 

It couldn't be more frustrating. 

His teammates weren’t an unappealing lot by any means, all physically powerful and good-looking, but the idea of mating terrified him. The close call with Midorima reminded him of that. 

Jogging turned into walking. Opening up the entrance to the gym, he made his way to one of the benches. 

The teen practically collapsed onto the wooden structure. His limbs burned with exhaustion. Skin too hot to the touch, his body in a constant state of pain and desire and a subconscious hunger for human contact; all were symptoms of this blasted mating instinct. He curled inward, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Just a few minutes, he thought, and then he would be on his way. 

“Kuro-chin…”

It took less than a heartbeat for him to open his eyes, body alert and ready to run again. A dark shadow covered his vision. 

He swallowed heavily. 

“Kuro-chin, what are you doing here?” Murasakibara asked. “Aka-chin was angry earlier. You weren’t answering his texts.”

Kuroko edged away carefully from the giant, careful to breath through his mouth. 

“You’re in trouble~”, Murasakibara mocked. “Aka-chin’s gonna punish you.”

Kuroko pushed himself off the bench to stand. He wanted to keep a distance between them. The further he was from the purple teen meant the closer he was to freedom. “I will accept any punishment Akashi-kun decides to implement. Right now however, I need to go home. Goodbye, Murasakibara-kun.” 

The teen took a step towards the door. Murasakibara stepped forward to block. 

“Mah, wait Kuro-chin. Don’t you wanna try that sweet’s shop with me on your way home. You promised~”

“I’m in a hurry.” He said, continuing to edge towards the door. He was almost there, if he could just reach the damn door.

“But you promised you would take me, Kuro-chin.”

“Another time.” His hand finally grasping the doorknob. 

Two large hands came down upon his shoulders. Murasakibara lowered himself to Kuroko’s height, their faces within centimeters of each other. The other’s scent was alluring, a mixture of hot chocolate and cinnamon. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice? Kuro-chin is stupider than I thought,” He said in a singsong voice, gaze catching Kuroko’s own. “You smell like my candies.”

A tongue gently carressed his ear. Kuroko softly whimpered; his companion hummed in delight. 

“I-I am not something Murasakibara-kun can eat. Please, restrain yourself.”

The purple haired teen ignored him. “Hmm. You taste so delicious. Your skin is so sweet and warm. I want more.”

Before Kuroko could even reply, Murasakibara had torn open his shirt, popping off several buttons in the process. A large tongue continued to explore Kuroko body, from his neck to his nipple, as if he were a delicious treat. The action sent shivers down Kuroko back. He let out soft moans with panting inbetween. 

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Murasakibara’s neck, using it to steady himself. The large teen brought him to the floor, turning him on his stomach and lifting his hips. His underwear was completely soaked with slick. Soon, those too disappeared. 

Murasakibara’s hands roamed the expanse of his back, lightly squeezing the plush fat that had accumulated in his lower body. Lost in another round of heat, he nearly bucked his hips when he felt a tongue graze his entrance. 

“Tasty. You’re so tasty, Kuro-chin. I just want to eat you all up.”

The long tongue sank deeper inside. Kuroko let out a cry as it hit his sweet spot. He could feel his blood boiling within, driving any sort of sanity he had left into the corners of his mind. 

Blood rushed to groin. He curled his toes at the building pressure within his body. 

The wet organ twisted sideways; he pushed back, stomach brushing against the cold wooden floor. 

“Mura…saki….bara…-kun” He said between gasps for breath, struggling to form words. “More….More….”

Kuroko felt himself being lifted again, this time turning him on his back. Hungry half-lidded eyes gazed up from below his navel. 

The movements increased, sending him into a frenzy of frantic pants and sighs. 

He gasped loudly, muffling the sound with his left forearm as his body finally relieved itself. A low vibrating purr tickled his stomach. 

Large arms enveloped his lower body. “Kuro-chin is so soft and warm. Like a fluffy blanket. I want more of Kuro-chin. I need more—” 

A door slammed open before Murasakibara could continue. Kuroko weakly turned his head towards the source of the noise. 

“Well, well, well,” Akashi said. “You’ve already started without me. That’s rather naughty of you, Atsushi. Wasn’t it I who told you where Tetsuya was hiding?”

His heterochromic eyes bore down on the two, capturing them with their intensity. “And Tetsuya, you never answered my texts. Once you’ve finished your little heat, you’re doing twice the amount of training, understand?”

Akashi's hand rested on Murasakibara’s shoulder, the grip tight and judging from the slight flinch the purple boy displayed, painful. “I think it’s my turn with Tetsuya, don’t you think?”

“But I’m not finished~” The giant whined, frown evident. 

Something flashed behind the red head’s glare. Whatever it was, Murasakibara had quickly moved to the other side of Kuroko, body curled protectively behind the smaller boy’s head and shoulders. “Kuro-chin’s mine. Aka-chin should go find his own Omega.”

Muraskibara’s words caused an unnerving silence. The captain leaned over the two sitting figures. 

While Murasakibara was the more physically intimidating of the two, it was Akashi who truly held the power. 

Immediately, a sharp odor hit Kuroko, a mixture of charcoal and burning wood that clogged his senses. Nausea struck the short teen, another round of slick exiting him. The heat returned, this round twice as bad as the first. 

The sound of a harsh, unforgiving slap resonated throughout the gym. 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today, Atsushi,” Akashi remarked, positioning himself between Kuroko’s legs. “I’ll let you watch if you hold onto Tetsuya’s arms.”

Murasakibara shook his head, his only response to the Alpha captain. He knew who was in charge here. 

The grip on Kuroko’s arms tightened, rendering him immobile. There would be no escape this time. 

Akashi touched Kuroko’s face with one hand, mouth resting near his ear. 

“You are a tough person to track, my dear Tetsuya. I was pleasantly surprised to find that escaped from not 1, but 3 Alphas. One might think it was luck! Truly, it was an impressive feat, especially in the midst of heat.” 

“Akashi-kun, I—“

“But you won’t escape from me. I’m not like the others. My power is absolute. I knew you would be an Omega the moment I met you. I even predicted when you would present, down to the week. I know everything about your body, Tetsuya.”

He slowly brushed his fingers down from Kuroko’s neck to his navel. The smaller teen squirmed, gasping for breath at the light contact. 

“And what changes its made! You look quite nice from behind now. Almost erotic. You’d be surprised how many times I’ve had to punish the others for not focusing during the games. Ryouta has been the worst, but that’s no surprise. That dog’s been following your ass since he first sniffed it.” 

Teeth scrapped across his scent gland, a flick of a tongue ran along the soft surface. 

“Don’t look so alarmed. I’m a gentleman at heart. I would never try to mark an Omega during their first heat. That would be in bad form.”

Two fingers entered him without preparation.

“No, I’ll let you go for a little longer,” Akashi said, smiling into his neck. “I've always enjoyed long games after all.”

A third finger was added. 

"Akashi…is very talkative…today,” Kuroko said softly. The redhead smiled. 

“I suppose it’s the hormones. You really do smell wonderful. Even I’m starting to lose control, and I took a rut suppressant. Truly though, you look exquisite like this, all flushed and moaning for my cock. But I can’t hog you for all your heat. Your teammates would get jealous and we can’t have that. It’s hard enough to keep them in line as it is.”

Four fingers. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, both pain and pleasure equally abundant. 

“Tetsuya, relax. Atsushi, why don’t you give him a kiss? I’m sure he’d enjoy that.”

“Yes, Aka-chin.”

Soft lips enveloped his own. The taste was a mix of chocolate and Kuroko’s own unique flavor. His shoulders relaxed underneath the tall boy’s slow menstruations, his body slowly becoming accustomed to the fingers inside. 

“Did you know an Omega could mate with more than one Alpha? It’s not common knowledge, since society tends towards the Alpha narrative. An Omega with more than one Alpha is practically unheard of within Eastern culture. It ruins that image of the pure, innocent Omega. Atsushi, that's enough for now. I want his undivided attention on me for this.”

The fingers disappeared. Murasakibara moved out of his range of vision. He could only see Akashi now. 

“But we both know you’re not innocent, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko felt a protrusion at his entrance, the other’s pre-cum mixing with his own slick. 

“We all have our demons. I know your jealousy of Ryouta’s superior talents, your despair at the thought of losing your light. I know everyone’s deep-seated fears and insecurities.”

A hand gently cupped his tear stricken cheek. He leaned towards the hand instinctively. 

“These things bind us all together. Through blood, sweat and tears, we all belong to each other. Even this will help our team become a more cohesive unit.”

Akashi sat up, staring down at Kuroko, like a wild cat with his prey within reach. His mouth stretched into a dark grin, his canines white and razor-sharp. 

“You can never escape our love, Tetsuya. You are ours.”

A mouth captured his own, silencing the sounds he made as Akashi thrust into him. Unlike Murasakibara, whose kiss was slow and rhythmical, Akashi’s was like a fire, consuming, controlling, guiding Kuroko however he pleased. 

He responded with the same fervor; his mind already conquered by the fever licking every inch of his skin. All the fear he had before disappeared as the pleasure started to overtake the last part of his sanity. 

The two bodies moved in sync, Murasakibara keeping them in place with his weight. Later, after his heat, he would recall their faces, the bare-naked hunger on their features, which were as terrifying as they were arousing. 

Akashi picked up his legs, bending and placing them up over his shoulders. Kuroko let out another short cry when the Alpha brushed up against his prostate, triggering him to release. 

Excruciating heat replaced itself with a drugged-like bless; Kuroko’s body turned to jelly. He let out a small sigh. His muscles were numb, exhausted from the experience. 

He watched as Akashi continued along, now moving at a much quicker pace. His attention stayed on the other’s expressions; the desperate build up, the shock of release, and his features relaxing afterwards all played across Akashi’s face. While not as expressive as Kise or Aomine, was certainly easy to read from Kuroko’s perspective. 

Tied together, the redhead laid on top of the blue-haired one, tongue licking the sweat off his temple. 

“Wah, it’s my turn Aka-chin. Let me try now.” Murasakibara moaned in longing. 

“I think that’s enough for today, don’t you think Tetsuya?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. “You can play with him tomorrow. I’ll text everyone the directions to my place. He will be safe there.”

The taller boy pouted, but nodded in understanding. 

Kuroko blinked slowly, the exhaustion catching up with him. He didn’t register the other unknotting from him or being carried out of the gymnasium to a discreet black car. 

He drifted off before his head hit the car seat, the day’s activities finally coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this. About two more chapters or so to go. I've had to fix up the ending which was supposed to be chapter 5, but a friend suggested I lengthen it and give all the characters more time with Kuroko. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly took longer than I anticipated, but that's fanfiction. Thank you for all the reviews and kudos! A shoutout to my Beta who is seriously awesome and graduating from Uni today! I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 5 

 

The moment he woke he knew something was off. 

For one, he knew his own ceiling wasn’t nearly as ornate as the one before him, nor did he have a bed as comfortable and big as this one. His clothes were also noticeably absent. However, the returning heat in his stomach engulfed all these thoughts, the sharp pains having torn him away from the surprisingly deep slumber he was in. 

Sitting up, Kuroko noticed the unusually large amount of pillows and blankets on the bed, their smell fresh and calming. 

An urge to nest with these materials arose, but he stifled it immediately. 

Kuroko sighed in annoyance. These newfound instincts were interfering with his normal composure. Being a Beta was so much easier than being an Omega. 

He could never go into the military, not that he wanted to. But the fact is that he lacked the choice irked him. As someone who prided himself on beating the odds, playing Basketball with players much higher in physical ability than he, the restrictions based on him due to his newly designated dynamic was frustrating. After all, there were only a handful of Omega players in Japanese Basketball and he could count all the Omega NBA players on one hand.

For a moment Kuroko imagined himself in his last year of high school; the teachers would most likely be referring him to colleges with good caregiving or nursing programs, the only programs where Omegas outnumbered the other groups. 

No. He refused to bow to society’s expectations. 

He wasn’t the best Basketball player, not by a long shot, but he’d never give up on his dream of playing Basketball, be it in Japan or the NBA. If he couldn’t make it then it would be due to his own abilities, not his designation. 

He heard the sound of a door opening behind him. His hands immediately went to grab the sheets, embarrassed at his nakedness. 

“No need to hide yourself, Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko swerved around, expression guarded. “Kise-kun.”

“Aw, so cold! Don’t be like that! Look, I brought you breakfast.” 

Indeed, the blond had a nice full platter of fruits. Kuroko’s stomach growled. 

“Here! Let me feed you, Kurokocchi! Ah, don’t try and punch me! I’m sensitive there,” Kise said, laying the plate down on the bottom of the bed. “Come here, come here! Sit on my lap!”

“Kise-kun was very aggressive yesterday. I’m not sure I want to eat with Kise-kun.” Kuroko muttered, “Kise-kun broke into my stall and destroyed school property. He also didn’t ask me for my permission.”

The blond put a hand to his heart, eyes watering quickly like the actor that he was. “Aw, you hurt me, Kurokocchi. Please, please, please forgive me! I really am sorry, you know.”

Kise scooted closer to the teen, enough for Kuroko to take in his sharp scent. The larger boy’s hands were slightly shaking; the scent of his heat must be starting to affect him. 

“I’ll do anything to make up what I did to you yesterday Kurokocchi! I was completely out of line.” Oh god, the puppy eyes, Kuroko thought as he looked at Kise’s expression. As annoying as the boy could be, he sure was excellent at gaining one’s pity. 

“You just want to have sex with me.”

Kise smiled sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“Disgusting.”

“Wah, Kurokocchi! I didn’t mean to say it like that! I mean, I’ve been into you since our second year. It was a huge surprise when you presented as an Omega. Most of them are really meek and shy and you’re…” He paused. “You’re blunt. You say what you think and you push yourself in Basketball more than anyone else. I really admire that.”

Kuroko eyed him wearily. “Kise-kun admires me?”

The Alpha inched closer, hands enveloping Kuroko’s own. He lowered his head until he was at the other’s level. 

“I think Kurokocchi is amazing,” He stated. Kise lightly kissed the knuckles in his grasp. 

The blue haired teen struggled to keep his composure, red invading his cheeks like the Spanish armada. “If we do this, Kise-kun has to keep control of himself. Whatever I ask you to do, you have to follow it. If I say stop, you will stop immediately.”

“Of course, Kurokocchi. I’ll do whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Kuroko took a deep breath, wincing at the growing pains in his lower stomach. “Kise-kun needs discipline. Show me how much you admire me.”

The covers over Kuroko’s legs were promptly removed. He watched silently as the blond bent down to his feet, hands holding his calves firmly. 

Suddenly, a tongue slid across the heel of his right foot. Involuntarily, his legs jerked up, but Kise’s grip kept them down. 

“I didn’t say Kise-kun could do that.”

Kise cocked his head to the side. “You didn’t say I couldn’t either.”

“Kise-kun is more perverted than I thought. I didn’t know you had a foot fetish.”

“I’ve got a lot of things I like,” He replied, licking up his calf carefully. “Would Kurokocchi like to know all of them?”

The movements of Kise’s tongue continued moving along the curve of his leg. The thin hairs on his thighs stood up in reaction. His hole started to pulse in anticipation. Kuroko struggled not to whine for more, the rhythmic sensation of Kise’s sensual motions somehow erotic. He tried to put a hand over his mouth, but Kise stopped him.

“No, I want to hear all the cute sounds you make, Kurokocchi.”

He nodded, unable to stiffen a moan as the other’s hand suddenly reached his member, pre cum already leaking profusely. “Please…”

“Please what?” Kise asked, fangs prominent in his cheeky grin. 

“Please, suck me.”

Hands gripped his hips, pulling him closer. He pushed the blond’s head down to his crotch, releasing a loud cry when the warm mouth finally took in his entire cock with ease. 

Kuroko inwardly cringed at this debased creature he had become. Where was the emotionally composed wall he built over the last year? Where was the control he prided himself in? His feelings were open for all to see now, the heat tearing away at his defenses with every second that passed. Only in the reprieve between his heat and the releases Kuroko was granted was he able to grasp onto a modicum of his regular self. It was not a fair trade. 

He pumped upwards to the rhythm of Kise’s mouth on his cock. While not as satisfying as being fucked, Kuroko still managed to enjoy the blowjob, which Kise was doing fantastically. Out of all the Basketball players, it didn’t surprise him that Kise was really good with his mouth. 

As the blond continued, the gentle caress of his tongue to the underside of his cock was starting to overwhelm him. The pleasure was inescapable, Kuroko couldn’t help but shake and moan in desperation. When the release finally happened, it took him by surprise. Kuroko gasped at the intensity of it. A firm tongue happily licked up the remaining cum that had escaped his mouth. 

“You taste so good. So sweet, like cream,” Kise said. 

As enjoyable as it was, it only fueled the waves of heat coursing through his body. Kise made a soft keening sound. Like Kuroko, he too was struggling for control. 

“I want Kise-kun to fuck me now, please.” 

A soft laugh resounded. “Even in bed you’re still so polite and direct. Unbelievable.”

Like a doll, Kise-kun handled him with reverent care, bringing the boy on his knees in front of him. The tall blond lined up behind, but Kuroko rolled around before he could enter. 

“Do I look like a dog, Kise-kun?”

“Well, no…”

“Then put me in your lap. I want to see you.”

The Alpha lifted him easily, hands strategically transfixed on his ass. Once facing him (or rather, looking up, because like most of his teammates, Kise was ridiculously tall) Kuroko grinded against the other’s pants, earning him a long whine. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Within seconds Kise had stripped, attention too focused on the Omega in front of him then ripping one of his designer shirts. A nose found in the crook between his neck and his shoulder, tongue lapping up the developing sweat. 

Two digits slid easily inside, filling him slowly. Kuroko clawed at Kise’s back. 

Kise pumped expertly (though agonizingly slowly much to Kuroko’s displeasure), dragging out every sound the Omega made. A third finger inched inside the wet crevice, driving Kuroko to dig his nails further into the Alpha’s back. 

The scent of Kise relaxed him, dragging him into a comfortable laze. He almost didn’t hear the slick pop of Kise’s finger’s leaving his behind. Kuroko purred as Kise lined up to his hole. 

A mouth captured his own just as Kise entered him, their moans muffled by their interlocking lips. 

Kise started gently thrusting, causing his cock to bury itself deeper and graze his prostate. Kuroko grinded his hips against Kise’s, instinctively trying to match Kise’s movements. In time, they both began to build a steady and strong pace. It felt incredible the way he moved, the way Kise’s cock repeatedly hit his insides. Kise’s hand started to pump his member and the kissing returned with greater force, tongues intertwining with no end in sight. 

The thrusting continued to a near rapid pace, when all of a sudden, a forceful hit to the prostate finally took Kuroko over the edge. The expanding knot felt like ecstasy as Kuroko squeezed down on it repeatedly.

Kuroko’s body shook with pleasurable aftershocks, causing Kise to cum. The Alpha dug his nose into Kuroko’s shoulder, licking at his scent glands. A soft vibration hit Kuroko’s ears, the rumble from Kise’s chest surprisingly calming. 

When the bulge finally released, Kuroko relaxed. He slumped against the other, feeling Kise’s fingers carefully brushing through his unruly morning hair. 

“I believe it is my turn now, Kise,” said a deep voice from across the room. 

“Ah, Midorimacchi! I didn’t think you’d be here so soon. Didn’t anyone tell you it's rude to enter someone’s room without permission?” Kise answered, his angry face contrasting his light voice. “I think I’m allowed a few more minutes with Kurokocchi, ne? Unless you want to fight me for them?”

A sharp increase in Kise’s scent alerted Kuroko of the danger Midorima might be in, depending on his next words. 

“My time with him has started. Go take another round of suppressants, you buffoon. If you have any problems with it you can talk with Akashi.”

The blond blanched. Whatever fight in him clearly could not stand up against their captain. 

“So cruel,” he sighed. “Fine. I suppose I’ll preoccupy myself somehow.” Kise let go of him reluctantly, planting a kiss on his forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Two arms reached under Kuroko, lifting him like a princess. He tiredly rolled his head to the side, looking up at the green haired Alpha. 

“You won’t be able to run away this time, Kuroko.” Midorima said, eyes scrutinizing him closely. “I won’t allow it.”

Surprisingly, Midorima had taken him into a large bath area. Unlike Kuroko’s home, which only had a small showerhead and tub. This place was nearly three times bigger and fully equipped with an onsen. 

“Allow me to wash Kise’s stench from your skin.” 

After being placed inside the bath, Kuroko watched him undress. Whereas Kise had the body of a supermodel, Midorima was closer to that of an athlete. Most of his definition lay in his broad chest and arms, and while he did not have a defined six-pack, he was toned. 

Kuroko leaned forward, curling over the side of the bath to cover himself. Embarrassment filled him. He wasn’t pretty, at least not in the traditional sense. He didn’t understand why the others were so enamored with him, despite his new Omega status. He’d seen enough pictures to know there were far better looking Omegas in the world, so why would they want to mate with him?

Hot water grazed his back. He was startled but Midorima’s large hands made him realize he had been too focused on his thoughts to have noticed the other getting in the bath and kneeling behind him. 

Midorima’s fingers started to massage at his hair, the circular motions relaxing to the short teen. They slowly started to travel down the length of his spine, before finally arriving at his tailbone. 

“Kuroko…” Midorima coughed, “Ahem, I-I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was overtaken by my emotions and didn’t take yours into account.”

“I understand, Midorima-kun. I have already forgiven you.”

“Then may I continue?”

He leaned back, lightly placing his head on the other teen’s collarbone. “Yes, I trust Midorima-kun to take care of me.”

A soft low purr entered his ears. It was an involuntary Alpha response, but nonetheless it filled the Omega with contentment and warmth. He sighed as his body released another round of slick. 

Two long fingers traced his entrance with care before slipping them into his abused hole; Kuroko moved to allow them into his body, grinding against the pleasurable sensation along the way. 

“Please excuse any inexperience I may have in this. I am not a manwhore like Kise. You…you are the first person I have been attracted to.” 

“Midorima-kun…”

“It’s not just an instinct to breed. I mean, you would make an excellent mother of course, and our children would have excellent genetics and be blessed with my intelligence, but, I, well…You, you make me second guess myself. I’ve never felt as flustered as when I am around you. Even though we disagree on many things, you still fascinate me.”

“Please….” Kuroko mewled, turning red at how needy he was becoming. 

“Of course, of course,” stuttered Midorima. 

Midorima maneuvered his body below Kuroko, allowing himself the perfect position to penetrate and entered slowly, inching its way up his hole. Midorima, while likely one of the most inexperienced members of their team, was quite thick, stretching him until he cried out at the fullness.

Kuroko started to lean forward, allowing the taller teen to sink his cock in and out, awkward at first but slowly picking up a rhythm. The position allowed them to both move together in perfect harmony while still being able to look into his partners eyes, glazed over with uncontrolled lust. A wet mouth grazed his scent gland (one of the most sensitive parts of an Omega, Kuroko was beginning to learn) and sucked down hard. Blood rushed to his head in response, reaching the height of bliss instantaneously. White spots marked his vision, the air in his lungs trapped and starving for an escape. 

The moment he hit his proverbial climax Kuroko leaned back, shaking from release against Midorima’s wide torso. His body felt numb below his neck, his partner finishing off moments later. Kuroko grinded against the growing knot with eagerness. He rode wave after wave of pleasure. 

“They…they say it’s incredible but I didn’t actually believe…”

The Omega nodded in response, too tired to speak. 

“Akashi wants you to be cleaned and ready for lunch. Can you move?”

He rolled his head to the side, throwing Midorima a blank look.

“I suppose if you can’t help yourself….” He muttered under his breath. 

The cleaning was more methodical than before, quickly scrubbing and cleaning out every part of him. At some point he must have nodded off because the next time he opened his eyes Akashi was standing before him, a look of hunger in his gaze. 

He saw Midorima in the corner of his vision, unmoving from his position behind them. Akashi was dressed in clothes that, to the ordinary eye, appeared normal. To Kuroko however the fabrics were slightly too fine and tailored to be something one got from a department store. He eyed the dark red material in the other boy’s hands. 

“Is that a dress?” Kuroko said, an eyebrow perched precariously at the item. 

“Not at all, Tetsuya,” Akashi said, “This is a traditional Omega outfit that one wears during their first heat. I thought it appropriate for today.”

“So it is a dress.” Kuroko sighed. “There are no pants.”

“It would be pointless for you to wear pants during your heat,” Akashi replied. “They would be torn asunder within moments.”

Kuroko huffed, but relented silently. He was still burning inside and while he was somewhat clear-headed, he knew it would not be long until his mating instincts rose once again. While Akashi was under complete control of his body, Midorima was still flushed from their time in the baths and likely would be for the rest of the day. Even with mild suppressants the instincts of an Alpha could rise up and take them. 

The fabric was soft and light, with a bareback window and high waist Obi-like belt. The side slits were embarrassingly short; making his already pale legs look even whiter. It didn’t help that Akashi was helping him into the ridiculous costume, hands whispering against his skin every few moments. 

“No underwear?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi cocked his head to the side, his smirk wide enough to see the sharp teeth inside. 

No, definitely not, Kuroko thought. Whatever game Akashi had planned did not include any undergarments, to his disappointment. 

He bent over as another wave of pain hit his stomach. Despite the clothing’s light material Kuroko was already heating up. Akashi positioned him in front of one of the long mirrors; one hand on his back while the other stroked his thigh. 

Flushed and panting; Kuroko was quite the sight. The collar was low and heart shaped, showing just enough collarbone to tantalize the viewer. The obi created the illusion of curves or perhaps it simply enhanced what was already there. 

“I could eat you, right here and now.” Akashi whispered into his ear. “Take you in front of the mirror, make you watch as I tear away your cute little pokerface.”

“Akashi-kun…”

“We’d better hurry.” He said, “I doubt the others can wait much longer.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this. Big thanks to my best friend for getting on my ass for not finishing this earlier. Will probably go back and fix some things later. Maybe add some more to the ending. Sorry for the long wait. I'm in law school right now so things are pretty hectic.

Chapter 6 Heated

 

The dining room was ornate, extravagantly outfitted in shades of crimson and gold furniture of European design. It reminded Kuroko of something he would imagine in his book. Despite the bright rich décor, the room felt cold, too spacious and empty to be truly appreciated.

In contrast to room’s lack of warmth, his teammates watched him with burning interest. Whilst he came dressed in traditional robes, the rest of his group wore a variety of items; With Kise and Akashi by far the most fashionable, though Akashi was more low-key in his display of wealth. Aomine was the most casually dressed of the group, a dark grey tee and black jeans covering the body Kuroko craved to touch. 

And god, did he look good in them. He was the picture perfect Alpha in Kuroko’s opinion. The stereotypical arrogance paired with charisma that attracted others to him like flies. His cheeks burned as Aomine gazed over at his figure, eyes not unlike when he played during matches. 

He clung to Akashi’s arm, embarrassed at his weakened state. Kuroko struggled to keep upright; his body was refusing to cooperate with him. He trembled as another white hot flash of pain hit.

A hand guided him towards the table. Akashi, while shorter than the rest of the Alphas in the room, easily maneuvered Kuroko over the dining table, as if he were the main course in their feast. 

“Daiki, it’s your turn.” Akashi stated, not bothering to glance at his teammate. 

Aomine rolled his neck, eyes squinting. “On the table? In front of everyone? I didn’t agree to do this. I’m only here because you texted me.”

“And yet, you still came.”

“Pft,” Aomine clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You kidnapped Tetsu. Of course I’d come.”

Akashi smiled. “Such a knight in shining armor Daiki. If only your libido was as innocent.”

“Oi!” Aomine stood, hands clenched into fists. “You wanna take this outside?”

“Ne, ne! Aominecchi, let’s not fight. Everyone’s here for the same reason after all.” Kise exclaimed.

“Thank you, Ryouta.” Akashi said. “Daiki, I never figured you for an oath breaker. Don’t you want to help Tetsu through his pain?”

He blinked, taken back. A dark blush spread across his annoyed face. “It’s…it’s not.. Damn it! This is crazy. You’re crazy.”

“Ah, I see.” Akashi spread Kuroko’s legs, earning a soft moan from him. “You want him all to yourself. Well, unfortunately there are four other Alphas here who would gladly contest to that fact. This is why we came to the agreement. Everyone gets a turn.”

Kuroko flushed in anger at the words. Everyone gets a turn? As if he were an object to be shared. He struggled against the captain, throwing a look of displeasure at him.

“I’m no one’s toy.”

Akashi blinked slowly, then smiled. “Of course not, Tetsuya. We’re only here to take care of you.”

Before Kuroko could bite back with a retort, he tensed up as a sharp rise in pain hit his abdominals. He bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall once again, alerting those nearby. They shifted around him, clearly uncertain in which action to take. Akashi, the de-facto leader, retook control, positioning Kuroko’s legs above his head. He hummed softly, stroking Kuroko’s side.

It felt strange. Something inside of Kuroko relaxed, legs no longer straining against his captain’s hold. The pain continued but at a lower frequency. Nevertheless, his body struggled to cooperate to his will. It was as if someone had thrown a warm blanket over his senses, dulling the heightened senses he’d gained as an Omega. He glared at Akashi, knowing that the Alpha had done something, though the answer eluded him.

An invisible force seemed to drag Aomine forward, his eyes completely focused on Kuroko’s own. 

“Well?” Akashi asked, impatience lining his tone. “The longer we wait, the higher the chance we all have in going into rut, suppressants or no. Tetsuya’s at the critical stage of his heat. If you aren’t going to help him, then I will.”

“Kise and Midorima didn’t have to do it in front of everyone…” Aomine muttered.

“Ryouta and Shintarou didn’t oversleep.”

Aomine growled; he pushed forward, only to pause at the soft mewl coming from the table. He pulled off his shirt and flung it at Kise’s face, who squawked in surprise. 

Kuroko was at his limit. The pains of his heat were agonizing now; he needed to be filled. Frustration and desperation battled within his mind. Angry at how weak and needy he has become but also absolutely eager to once again couple with his teammates. He stretched out a hand, tears now escaping down his cheeks.

“Aomine-kun.” He gasped. “Please. I need. I need someone…to stop this.”

He watched as Akashi stepped aside as Aomine moved. A shudder ran down his spine as the Aomine’s lips pressed against his ear.

“Hey,” Aomine started, voice cracking at the end. “Did Akashi set you up or something? 

“No, it’s…complicated. Why are…you here, Aomine-kun?” He said between breaths. Even talking is becoming painful now.

“I didn’t get a chance to talk with you after Kise.”

“Did you try…to kill him?”

Aomine’s fingers rested at the sides of his hips, moving closer and closer to his backside. “Pft, I’m not that bad. Just threw him around for a bit. He should have known not to touch what is mine.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “The only person…. I belong to….is myself, Aomine-kun.”

A hand suddenly gripped the front of his robe, pulling him closer. There was a smoldering light lit within Aomine’s gaze, capturing his complete attention. “No, you’re my shadow. You’ve been mine since the beginning. ”

One part of Kuroko shivered at these possessive words, while the more rational inwardly rolled his eyes. “You’re… such a child.”

Another hand trailed down his backside, grabbing a handful of his ass. Kuroko threw a fist to his mouth, barely covering the sensual moan that erupted from his lips.

“Mm…so soft and big. I normally like breasts, but your ass is great,” Aomine said, fingers spreading out and exploring the area. “Wet and loose too. Would I even need to prepare you?”

“Aomine-kun is so vulgar.”

Aomine chuckled while letting his mouth wander around his chest. “But you like it, don’t you. Only I can get you this hot. No one else is as good as me.”

Kuroko turned his head to the side, hating how much he enjoyed this. He wished to have been born a Beta, not this deprived creature of lust. He hated how sensitive he was, pliable and arousing to even the softest touch. But this was his body, no matter how much he tried to deny these newfound pleasures.

Aomine leaned closer, whispering into his ear, “You’re so soft! You really are an Omega.”

Kuroko nearly mewled as Aomine's hard length grinded against his own. Male Omega genital were generally less sensitive than an Alpha’s but the ability to feel pleasure still existed. Any further words became lost as he reentered the high period of his heat, his body sensitive and burning.

His member grew, though not nearly to his partner’s length. Pre-cum leaked from from both of their penises, Aomine coating his hand with it as they continued. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the others back. His left hand moved upwards to grab Aomine’s short hair, relishing the growl that escaped when he pulled. 

“I bet the others couldn’t satisfy you nearly as much as I can, right Tetsu? No one else is better at fucking you than me, your Alpha.”

He rutted against the other, desperate for a release to their prolonged foreplay. Aomine pulled the other tightly against him so he couldn’t move.

“Kise and Midorima probably treated you like you’re some delicate little flower, right? I wouldn’t do that to you. Just cause you’re an Omega doesn’t change the fact that you’re Tetsu, I’ve been hit by enough of your punches to know what you're really like.”

His robe was suddenly ripped off with force. Had Kuroko been of a sounder mind, he’d have died of shame at the display he was presenting. He could practically feel the other Alphas watching intently, hungrily waiting for their own turn. No warning could prepare him for the other moving into him, the Aomine’s girth far larger than Kuroko’s previous partners.

Aomine was passionate and raging, like a heavy thunderstorm, an all-encompassing hurricane of lust. It was both dangerous and exciting, how easily Aomine handled him, as if he were a toy. Aomine’s kiss as frantic and sloppy, but despite the inexperience it turned him on. Large muscular arms pulled him closer until Kuroko was flush against the other, his arms wrapping around the muscles of Aomine's back.

“I’ve seen how you’ve looked at me in the locker room. Have you always wanted me?”

Kuroko rocked with Aomine’s quick thrusts. “Yes,” he whispered. His heart beat faster against Aomine's chest, panting as he gets closer to cumming. 

“Ever since we met?” Aomine questioned, lips steadily making their way down his neck. 

“Yes,” he said a little louder. God, ever since Kuroko had set eyes on him. He never thought they would end up like this.

“You want to cum?” Aomine growled. 

“Yes!”

“Are you mine?”

“Yes!” Kuroko screamed. “Yes! Yes! Please! More!”

His length sank deeper and deeper, until Kuroko’s body almost couldn't take it.

The pleasure was indescribable. He felt full and hot, his hole throbbing from the sensation. 

Nails clawed at Aomine’s back. Kuroko could feel the pressure within him rise. It was the want—no—need for release. And yet, Aomine continued on, keeping him at the edge, pushing harder and harder until Kuroko thought his pelvis might break from Aomine’s brute strength. 

He lowered one of his hands to grip his own member, already half-hard and engorged with blood. As if telepathically, Aomine’s hand covered his, making him move faster. 

Was this what it meant to be an Omega? To be looked at with such longing, such desire, as if he were Aomine’s entire world. It felt oddly endearing, to know—if only during his heat—that Kuroko meant more to him than Basketball. As if Kuroko had replaced that obsession. 

It was an addicting power, the attention all of them were giving Kuroko. He, the shadow that nobody ever noticed. 

His body began throbbing, the edge getting that much closer. He shifted his hips higher, the sweat on both their bodies making everything slippery. 

Finally, a sharp hiss came from above him. Aomine slowed down his menstruations as his knot expanded. Kuroko followed soon afterward with a large, continuous orgasm that he rode out uncontrollably. This part was the only positive in his recent presentation as an Omega. He blinked away the black spots dotting his vision, his breathing deep and harsh. 

Feeling boneless and numb, he didn’t notice Aomine had settled both of them on their sides until a hand began stroking his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Tetsu. I’ll help you through this.”

“Ne, ne! Ao-chin! Don’t forget me!” Murasakibara grumbled, looking over the two like the giant that he was. 

“Oi! Let Tetsu rest a bit, dumbass.” Aomine retorted, curling closer around Kuroko. 

A deep growl erupted from the taller boy. Aomine reacted in turn, pushing harder against Kuroko. 

He flinched as their musk hit the air, thick and heavy with aggression. This was a bad idea; Kuroko began to realize. 5 Alphas in one room with an Omega in heat was practically begging for a bloodbath, no matter what Akashi said about their so-called “bond”. Right as Kuroko was ready to flee, their captain appeared, his own scent cutting through the others and sending Kuroko into another dizzy spell. 

“Atsushi. Daiki.” Both teens froze. “What did I tell you about sharing? I won’t hesitate to throw you out if you continue to act like heathens.” 

The two teammates moved back, allowing Akashi in front of Kuroko. A devilish smile met them, reminding Kuroko of a vampire. 

“Tetsuya is for everyone. Fighting is prohibited tonight.” Akashi ran his fingers through Kuroko’s locks. 

Kuroko tried to comment but all he could utter was a soft sigh. He sensed Akashi positioning him on his lap. The Alpha sucked hard on his gland, causing Kuroko to buck upwards in response. He threw out an angry glare. He tried to bite at Akashi’s fingers, but the man held onto him tightly, keeping him in place. 

“Atsushi, it’s your turn.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened, body tensing up in fear. He had only been fucked by Aomine a second ago. How many times did Akashi expect for him to go? 

Another lick against the same patch of skin set Kuroko’s skin on fire, intensifying his heat. Whatever Akashi was doing was causing his body to react. 

Murasakibara leaned closer, dragging Kuroko from his thoughts. 

Omega hormones only did so much. Kuroko had seen Murasakibara enough times in the locker room to know that when it came to size, the tall boy was the biggest of the group, if not the entire population of Tokyo. 

“Calm yourself, Tetsuya. Ryouta. Shintarou. Help prepare Tetsuya for Atsushi. We don’t want any tearing after all.”

Kise was instantly at their side, face adjacent to Kuroko’s member. He smiled wolfishly, then swallowed his entire length. He bobbed up and down, fondling the Omega’s small balls with one hand while the other inched its way down to pleasure his own. Kuroko tried to buck at the sensation, but was held down by Akashi’s firm grip. 

A finger brought his gaze from Kise’s up to Midorima’s. “While I am not as experienced as Kise is I am confident I can outdo Aomine.”

“Oi! What did you say four-eyes?”

The kiss was light at first, almost chaste. Slowly though, the pressure against his lips intensified, Midorima exploring every inch of Kuroko’s mouth. The movements were a bit mechanical but the desire to please was obvious and was still a huge turn on. What Midorima lacked in skill, he made up for in precision and enthusiasm. 

Lost in the kiss, he didn’t notice the fingers entering him until the third one was pressing against his prostate. A wave a pleasure ran through him as he caught sight of Aomine in the corner of his eye. 

“Kise, move over. I can’t continue if you keep bumping into me like that.”

“You move over! I was here first!”

“I’ll make both of you move if you don’t stop arguing.”

A second of silence. “Well, if you’re not going to move I suppose I’ll go somewhere else.”

Kuroko felt his hand being moved from his chest. While still working Kuroko with his fingers, Aomine lowered the boy’s hand to his open crotch. 

“See how horny you’re made me Tetsu? Damn! I haven’t been this hard since my first rut.”

“Nnagh.” Kuroko tried to speak, but only garbled sounds came out. Midorima’s tongue blocked any words he tried to form. 

“Yeah, take it like that. Mmm. Slowly. Now, start picking up the pace.” Aomine said.

Kise stopped sucking, leaving Kuroko hard and unsatisfied. “No fair, Aominecchi! Cheater! Akashicchi, can he do that?”

“I never limited you to sucking dick, Ryouta.”

A large object pushed against his used hole. Kuroko’s eyes widened, the fear of being torn evident in his expression. 

“Tetsuya, I forbid you to pass out.” Akashi ordered. 

“Kurokocchi! Do me too!” He slid himself into Kuroko’s other hand, erect and leaking pre-cum. 

Clumsily, Kuroko began to pump both of them, the other two guiding him. Part of him was angry that Kise didn’t finish him off, but he figured the faster he did them the faster he would get to his own pleasure. He tripped up once or twice, but once he found a rhythm they began to voice their enjoyment, loudly. 

“Yeah, like that, Tetsu!”

“More! More! Do it like that, Kurokocchi!” 

Murasakibara inched further and further inside, stretching Kuroko until he thought he’d burst from the fullness. He swore he could practically feel the veins in his teammate’s penis pulsating within him, the burning sensation coupling with the euphoric frenzy that remained of his heat. 

Out of the bunch, Murasakibara was the monster. Each had different girths and lengths, but the tallest boy outclassed everything he had encountered. Tight and filled to the brim; it was the only way he could describe it. As if he would burst at even the smallest movement. 

Once he was fully inside, Murasakibara began to thrust, pumping in and out in a slow, lazy manner that matched his demeanor. He let out a loan moan, hair matted against his face. Kuroko shuddered at the sensation. His hole pulsated and hugged onto Murasakibara’s length. It was a foreign feeling, not unpleasant but certainly unsettling. 

Midorima continued to suck and bite at Kuroko’s lips, their teeth clicking together as Murasakibara continued on. He pulled at Kuroko’s hair, eliciting a throaty gasp from the Omega. 

A particularly hard thrust struck against his prostate, which was all it took for Kuroko to release. The throbs of his orgasm around the dick caused Murasakibara to follow him, filling Kuroko to the brim with cum. It took a few more moments for Aomine and Kise, who released at the same time. Their spunk splattered over Kuroko’s chest and face, though the teen was so out of it, he barely registered what was happening. 

After Murasakibara’s knot deflated, Akashi lifted him up, cradling him as if he were a child. Midorima had stopped kissing him at one point, probably to release himself somewhere, while Kise was licking up the sticky juices left on his skin. 

Akashi looked down in what Kuroko would describe as a mixture of hungry possessiveness and satisfaction. The omega part of Kuroko felt satisfied, happy to make his Alphas feel good. The rational, quiet part of Kuroko’s personality that still existed in this state lamented at how weak he was, a shadow of who he really was, stripped of his finely tuned control. 

Lips pressed down against his dirtied hair. Akashi stroked his face, smearing the white material around like a painter would. Kuroko shuddered. There would be many a bath after this was over. 

In the near future, when Kuroko would start his journey to restore his former teammates’ faith in Basketball, he would remember this moment, when all of them were together. Something that lingered with Kuroko after the events of his first heat were Akashi’s whispered words before he passed out. Words that would keep him up for several nights after. 

“You can never escape us, Tetsuya. You’re ours. Forever and always. This is absolute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of stress-relief fic. It's already completed, I'm just releasing the chapters as soon as they are fixed by my friend. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
